A hard earned trust
by Tyroe
Summary: How can a human trust someone of the other faction? human Bloodelf story femslash
1. Hearts Beating As One

Hearts Beating As One  
Maritia Point of View

Seems only yesterday I began a pilgrimage to the dark portal in order to reach Outland. A journey such as mine was not an easy one, I have been to every corner of westfall, fighting beast and thug alike in my travels. All this I have done alone, but now I will not be traveling on my own to Outland.

It all started on a warm summer's night about almost three weeks ago. I was on a raid in the Dead Mines in Moon Brook on my own and things were going very well. As I entered the third floor I was ambushed by a gang of defilas thugs. I was holding them off the best I could and I knew I was in grave peril. Just as soon as I killed one, it seemed that another would rise to take it's place and then as a I took a swing at one accidently leaving my right side exposed. One of them came in on that side and left a crimson trail from their short sword and as a I felt the sharp pain I began to pray for help. My sight was growing fuzzy with the loss of blood, and then I heard the song of an elvish blade as if it were saying "_I am here_." I did my best to help my savior the best I could before my sword arm began to fail me and after that everything went black.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of elvish songs like a prayer they sounded so sweet to my weary soul. I tried to stand but the pain from my wound kept me grounded to the bed I lay upon, "Where am I?" I wondered aloud and from around the corner walked in a beautiful elf but her skin was not a light blue color like the night elfs of the alliance. She was pale with light clored eyes and red in her robes, I knew then that she was a Blood Elf, a member of the Horde. Even though she was my enemy I could not bring myself to hate her. There was somehitng in the her pure beauty and in her eyes that left me breathless.

"Good morning. How do you feel?" the blood elf said with a smile on her face. She was holding a mug of some sort of steaming liquid in her long pale hands.

"I feel weak."I replied with slight disdain, a paladin is not meant to feel weak. "But, where am I and who are you?" I asked as I began to take stock of my surroundings.

She looked at me with her bright green eyes, "You, my friend," she began laying a careful emphasis on the words "my friend", "Are in my home city of Silvermoon. Do not be afraid, lady knight, you are in good hands." She came forward and held the mug out to me.

I took the mug from her and peered at it's contents that appeared to be some kind a dark green tea,"What is this? It smells awful!"

She laughed at me, "Don't worry, it's a simple healing potion mixed with an ordinary green tea. The tea kind of helps the taste and makes it easier to take.

I smiled, it sounded harmless enough, I smelled it once more and then took a small sip. It was nasty but I figured I should drink it. "What's your name?"

"Tirzah. I'm a witch." She said plainly as if she would take no more questions. "What about you, lady knight? Who might you be and what brings you so close to my city?"

"My name is Maritia, I am a paladin of no where important." I smiled at her, all the while thinking, "_See, some of us can keep secrets too." _. We talked about this and that never saying anything that would give the other some thing to hold over the other. As I finished my tea I heard a set of heavy footsteps coming in the direction of my tiny room. Looking towards the door I saw a tall black form enter and as it unfolded itself, it beacame that of a black tauren.

Tirzah looked up as well and turned to the tauren,"Yes Messala?"

"Tirzah, we, "he paused and looked at me, then turned back to Tirzah, "have been summoned to the Tower of the Sun." He looked once more at me, "Who is she?" his voice was deep and held a menace to it .

"This is Martitia and she is mine!" Tirzah replied and stood up placing herself between me and some one who was obviously her friend and fellow warrior.

"Tirzah, she is of the Alliance and they are not allowed here. If the elders find her, they will put her to death!" Messala replied one hand straying towards the large two handed sword he wore upon his back.

"Messala!" Tirzah snapped as her voice took on a deeper tone and lightining danced on her fingertips. The air began to crackle with power and I began to wonder just where my foolish actions had landed me. "She is mine! I found her and what I do with her is my own business! If you so much as breath a word of her to the council so help me, I will turn you into a pile of sheep poo!"

Messala sighed and lowered his hand, "Yes, Tirzah." He turned as if to leave, "But know this if they find out by themselves, there is nothing I can to save you from being cast into the void." He glanced over his shoulder shooting me a sharp glare and then turning back he left us alone again.

Tirzah watched him go and then heaved a great sigh, "He is my friend." She turned to look at me, "I have to leave now, and I suggest that you not leave this house for your own good. Drink your tea and get some rest." With that she turned and walked out leaving me alone with my thoughts and trying to puzzle out what I was going to do next.


	2. Whispers In The Dark

Whispers In The Dark

Tirzah's Point of View

I still hear screams in the night from the battle of Ice Crown in Northrend, I toss and turn

Trying to shake these nightmares but as I do they just seem to get worse, I shot up screaming "Maritia!" I could feel cold sweat running down my face as I hear footsteps running towards me.

Marita ran into my bedroom, kneeled at my bedside and wrapped me in her arms saying "What is it tirzah? Why do you feel so cold?"

"I had a nightmare from my past, it still haunts me to this day and I cannot shake it off" I replied as I to wrapped my arms around Maritia in an embrace.

I began to think to myself "_why is she being so kind to me, she's with the opposing side but yet she doesn't care? Something about her being in my arms feels so right." _I had told Maritia of my past and that I had fought at the battle of Ice Crown with Illidan and the naga.

"I understand why you would still have these nightmares" Maritia said as she began to walk away

"Where are you going?" I replied

"Going to grab our coats, a midnight walk will do you some good, get dressed" Maritia had replied.

So as soon as she had left I got up and began to get dressed and my things just incase we felt like picking a fight somewhere, a few moments later she returned with coats in hand and with her armor and two handed-axe ready, seems she was thinking the same thing as I was just two seconds ago.

"Ready?" I said to Maritia as I stood by the front door.

She replied "Yes I am ready, let's go".

As we walked through silverpine forest we had talked of many things such as life love and people, but when we started to head back to my house she had asked me something I was afraid to answer.

"Tirzah why did you save me that day in the dead mines and on the second day of me being here, you told Messala that I was yours? Why?" Maritia asked as we were only a few feet from leaving the forest edge, I took a deep breath and said

"The reason why I saved is because I had seen you in a vision and knew that would do great things for this world someday and to tell the truth the reason why I told my brother Messala…" I was cut off in mid sentence by Maritia saying,

"Hold on a second here, how can Messala be your brother? He's a Tauren, you're a bloodelf, that's not possible"

"_Me and my big mouth" I thought to myself_

"Yes it is possible, me and my family had found Messala when he was only baby in the bloodhoof region because my family and I had come upon a destroyed caravan on our way back from booty bay because of a trade franchise. There were no survivors except Messala". I replied to Maritia

"Who would want to slaughter taurens? They seem like such a kind races except Messala" Maritia said with a little laugh at the end.

I laughed along with her and said

"I know Messala may seem like a bully and a jerk but once you get past his edges he's a softy on the inside, but to answer your question about the slaughter. It was the centaurs that had slain that caravan because there was evidence it was them every where you turned there."

Maritia just stopped in her tracks and stood there…..breathless.

I turned and asked Maritia "What is it? Why have you stopped?"

I followed her gaze and saw a tall figures coming from the shadows, "_this doesn't bode well" I thought to myself. _Behind me I could hear the sound of metal sliding against it's self and I knew that Maritia had drawn her axe and but I saw her walk off before the shadow man could see her. I too had pulled out the staff of my fathers while fire surged through my hands.

"Who goes there?" I shouted with a crack of thunder in my voice

"Well what do we got here?" the shadowy figure said to what I thought was me but then all of a sudden I felt a knife on my throat and another against my back "Drop the goods missy" The second shadow man said, I automatically dropped my staff and felt the fire go out.

When I saw the man more clearly I recognized him at once

"Well well well if it isn't Andras QuickBlade, you miss Silvermoon?" I said to the tall BloodElf renegade. "And this must be your little brother Brenin, why would you two want to become renegades? I mean come on; don't you know the elders at Sunspire still have bounties on your heads?"

Andras and Brenin were brothers and sons to one the greatest BloodElf kings to rule my kind and these two had become renound assassins and at taken down enemy leaders with ease and were never caught, until they tried to assassinate their own father for these two had become power hungry with the fame they earned and when they were sentenced to execution by the axe, they had escaped and became renegades and as the years went by the had ambushed quite a few caravans from Silvermoon to Lordaeron for we had a trade route to their to trade with Sylvanas and the forsaken.

"_I bet I would earn a good amount of respect not to mention a nice amount of money if I killed these two" _I thought to myself.

"How much is the bounty on me and my brother now?" Andras asked me as he walked closer to me and touched my cheek. It made me sick inside to feel his touch, but again in the shadows I saw Marita slowly walking up behind Andras with her axe ready to swing, the only thing I could do was to keep him and Brenin distracted.

"Well the bounty has become quite nice sense the things you and your brother have been doing lately" I replied to Andras's question

"How much?" Brenin whispered in my ears

I just giggled and said "Well let me take a count here" I started to count off my fingers to the told amount and said "You two are worth 3 gold, 10 silver and 59 copper pieces" and with that I screamed and kicked Brenin where it counts, brenin groaned with pain from my kick and then I shot two fire balls in his face but I saw Maritia swing her axe and her blade had nailed Andras right above his waist line sending him to the ground.

Andras was dead instantly from Maritia's hit but Brenin was still alive.

"Let's take this one back for questioning for the elders, are you alright Maritia?" I said

"I'm okay, you?" Maritia replied

"I'm alright. Just alittle sore from brenin's knifes being pointed in my back and against my throat. But I'm alright"

Secret Mission

A week earlier Tirzah and Messala had been summoned to SunSpire tower for a secret mission. The mission should they choose to except it is:

"To go around the world and gather Archimonde's remains to resurrect him"

For the Bloodelf elders want resurrect him and use him as a key energy source

"Are you all insane?" Tirzah shouted as she stood up from one the council room seats next to her big brother Messala, she continued "You all saw what he did when he was alive and thank the gods he's dead! What makes you all think you can control him? He was power hungry and wanted the world. Do you think he would have let us live if our cursed cousins the nightelfs hadn't killed him?" With the last word Tirzah said she had slammed her fists on the little table made of ivory leaving indents in it.

By now Tirzah felt heat rise in her cheeks because the council had been stooped if they think they can control such a powerful daemon like Archimonde.

The Council leader Fae'dron took the stands and said

"Be seated Tirzah daughter of Kael'Thas. The reason why you and your brother were summoned here is because we want you two to go and collect these things

The Book of souls from Stormwind city library

His talisman from Kalimdor

his ring from Northrend

his gauntlets from Ogrimmar

his necklace from UnderCity

Last his SoulStone from Azjol'Narub"

Tirzah took the stands again and said "How do you expect me to get into Stormwind city and Kalimdor? Those are alliance territories and I'm with the horde, it won't be easy"

"Of course it will" A voice from the shadows said a shadowy figure emerging from the shadows of the hall from the front door.

It was the mage master Frithrik Halldor, he was exceptionally tall for a bloodelf and his skin was brown with hair red like a flame.

"Why don't you just have your little alliance friend get you into stormwind Tirzah" said Frithrik as he made his way to the center of the council chamber

"I don't know what your talking Frithrik" replied Tirzah

Frithrik just laughed and said again "Tirzah you are one terrible liar, why don't you just tell the council just what happened yesterday or should I tell them?"

Tirzah kept silence as she sat back down next to her brother.

"Alright, I'll tell them" Frithrik said as he removed his black cloak, Frithrik took a deep breath and said "Councilors and delicates senate. Yesterday Tirzah saved a paladin from the opposing faction the alliance from near death and has been keeping her hidden from your sights"

Uproar begun within the council chamber from this news Frithrik had mentioned, the council leader took the stands and said "Is this true Tirzah Moonstraider?"

"It's a lie!" Tirzah shouted with tears slowly beginning to crawl down her cheeks

"This is a serious charge you make master Frithrik, can you prove this?" One the councilors said from the stands high above

Frithrik replied "I can"

"Then do it" the council leader said

Frithrik closed his eyes and began to mutter a little enchantment with smoke surrounding him and then with a might shout of that as a warcry, Maritia had appeared bound by lighting hand-cuffs around her wrists and ankles.

Frithrik laughed quite loud and said "Here she is councilors Maritia Willowen." Frithrik looked back to where Tirzah was sitting and said to her "Tirzah is this same paladin you saved from near death only the other day?"

Tirzah lifted her head from her brother's shoulder and said "yes"

The council members began to talk amongst themselves until they all nodded in agreement. The third councilor took the stands and said

"The council has talked about this and the punishment shall be" the councilor bowed his head low, sighed and said "The punishment for the alliance paladin shall be death and for you Tirzah Moonstraider you shall be banished to the void, become an outcast like the others that have betrayed us in such ways"

Messala took to the stands and said "Senators please! I beg you to hear me out!"

The shouts from around the chamber had silenced to hear what Messala had to say

"You wish to say something Messala Airossis?" The councilor leader said

"I wish to speak for my sister" Messala replied.

"Go ahead" The council leader said

Messala leaned forward to rest his paws on the rail and started,

"Yes it is true that my sister did save this woman yesterday, So I knew about her and Tirzah made me swear that I would not spill this to you all so I am just has guilty as she is"

Tirzah turned her brother around and said "Why are you doing this"

Messala replied "I couldn't stand to loose my only friend and sister. You shall not carry this burden alone". Messala gave Tirzah a hug that renewed her strength to face her mentor and the council.

"My lords wait!" Tirzah shouted.

"Let maritia serve exile with me. She can help me into stormwind city, to get the book of souls from the library". Tirzah said again as the smile from Frithrik began to disappear

"You cannot be serious Tirzah!" Frithrik shouted with a crack of thunder in his voice, "Is my star pupil going soft?"

With the last word said Frithrik shot a ball of fire towards Tirzah but she was too quick and blocked the incoming inferno.

"Mage master Frithrik! Control your self!" The council leader shouted from his seat high above

Frithrik replied "I have no need for this" with that Frithrik picked up his black cloak from the floor and walked out and when he was gone Maritia's bounds dissolved into thin air.

The second council leader took the stands after the first one sat down and said,

"Your wish shall be granted Tirzah MoonStraider, this paladin shall serve the penalty with you and your brother, but the terms still stand, Return with these artifacts and the crime you have committed shall be forgiven. But if you shall fail you will be banished from Silvermoon forever and can never return. Do you accept these terms?"

Tirzah was breathless until she felt her brothers paw on her shoulder; she turned, smiled and said "I do accept these terms but before the meeting is adjourned. I have something for the court"

Tirzah turned around to face her brother saying "Messala go bring in Brenin"

Massala nodded and walked out the door from their seats, down the stairs and out the back door. A few minuets later Messala tossed a bloodelf to the floor and standing watch over him to make sure he didn't try to escape.

Tirzah cleared her throat and said "My lords and ladies, delicates of the senate. May I present Brenin quickblade, the well known assassin who was banished for trying to assassinate the king"

Murmurs and whispers began to flow through the chamber as Brenin began to stand to his feet to face his peers.

The councilors began to whisper amongst them selfs

The councilor in the middle said "This is a most odd turn of events, have we not tried to bring in this criminal?"

The second said "Yes but their was another, this ones big brother Andras. Has he not been caught?

The third followed "Obviously not, but we should ask Tirzah if she knows where Andras is"

"I agree" said the first

"I second that motion" said the second.

The first councilor stood and said "Tirzah you have done us a great service but where is the first?"

Tirzah was alittle confused but then she remembered saying

"Well Maritia and I were walking through eversong woods when we ran into Brenin and Andras but we had alittle fight and Andras was killed, but Brenin managed to servive"

The first councilor sat back down and said

"Now we know what has happened to the first"

The second sighed and said to the others

"We must give her the bounty on this one, now our trade routes will be safe again with this one dead like his brother"

"Agreed" Said the third.

The second councilor stood up and said

"Thank you Tirzah Moonstraider. You have saved us from trying to find this renegade; you your brother and your friend shall receive the bounty of 3 gold, 10 silver and 59 copper pieces on the head of Brenin Quickblade. The guards will take care of Brenin."

The second councilor sat down as the third stood saying

"You may leave Tirzah Moonstraider with your brother and your friend. Your leave on the marrow for your mission"

Tirzah nodded in thanks and walked to the main floor and out the front door flanked by Messala and Maritia.

Now the adventure is about to begin


End file.
